The present invention relates to a joint for use in a plumbing fitting. More particularly, it relates to a swivel joint for adjusting the position of an outlet of a faucet.
Many faucets include the ability to swivel, rotate or pivot. For example, the spout of a kitchen faucet is generally designed to rotate about the mounting base to provide greater access to the sink. More elaborate faucets include multiple joints providing multiple pivot axes. Pot filler faucets typically incorporate a plurality of joints allowing the outlet of the faucet to reach a substantial distance to fill a pot placed on a nearby stove or range.
Typical swivel joint construction attempts to maintain joint serviceability, while simultaneously minimizing flow intrusion and the overall structure. Convenient serviceability, however, often results in bulky joints having restricted flow paths. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,149 illustrates a joint having reasonable serviceability. However, the joint structure is significantly larger than the structure of the adjacent tubes and creates a relatively narrow passageway from one tube to the next.
Alternatively, reducing the joint structure and attempting to maximize the flow passageway often leads to joints having limited serviceability. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 381,008 provides a joint having a relatively consistent outer appearance. However, the telescoping joint is incapable of being serviced without significant deconstruction of the overall joint assembly.
Thus, a need continues to exist for a faucet having a swivel joint providing convenient joint serviceability, limited flow restriction, and efficient joint construction.